1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to clamp-type garment hangers. More specifically, the present invention relates to a pinch clamp for securing a garment, and particularly denim jeans, to a garment hanger.
2. State of the Art
Clamp-type garment hangers having at least one clamp are well-known for the suspension or hanging of garments such as pants, skirts, etc. The xe2x80x9cpinch-typexe2x80x9d clamp is a variety of clamp which has a clamp end having a pair of opposed clamp or jaw members between which a portion of the garment is secured, and a handle portion having a pair of spaced apart handles. Provision is made for biasing the jaw members towards each other to create the clamping force necessary to retain an a garment between inner surfaces of the jaw members. The jaw end of the clamp is hinged to the handle portion such that squeezing or pinching the handles toward one another, i.e., to reduce the space between the handles, causes the jaw members to open to receive or release a garment. To further retain the garment between the inner surfaces of the members, the clamp or jaw members typically also include inner surfaces gripping elements or friction increasing surfaces.
An example of a pinch-type clamp hanger is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,854 to Blanchard, which describes a hanger with a clamp having a jaw end, a handle portion at an opposite end from the jaw end, and a hinge point between the two ends. The jaw ends are provided with resilient friction pads to engage a garment provided in the clamp. A C-shaped spring clip provides the means for biasing the jaws to a closed position. Another exemplar pinch-type clamp hangers is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,395,799 to Batts. This clamp hanger has two sets of toothed elements on the inside of one of the jaws, which surround a single toothed element on the other of the jaws to secure a garment in the clamp of the hanger.
While the known pinch-type clamp hangers are useful in holding a variety of garments, all the known pinch-type clamp hangers fail at adequately holding denim jeans. The denim of jeans can be relatively thick and heavy, and due to the weight and characteristics of the denim material, jeans tend to be prematurely released from the currently available clamps. When garments are prematurely released from a hanger, garments may be lost or damaged, or the garments must be re-hung in a time consuming process.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a pinch-type garment clamp for a garment hanging device which does not release a jeans garment accidentally during shipping, transportation or handling.
It is another object of the invention to provide a pinch-type garment clamp which retains a jeans garment more securely.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a pinch-type garment clamp which readily permits release of the garment when desired.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a secure clamp for a garment hanging device which is inexpensively and easily manufactured.
In accordance with the preferred embodiment, a hanger has at least one clamp which includes a handle portion connected to a pair of jaw members, wherein at least one jaw member is pivotable relative to the other. The jaw members are capable of being in a closed position where one jaw member is urged towards the other jaw member sufficiently to secure a garment, and an open position where one jaw member is pivoted away from the other jaw member to receive or release the garment. The jaw members are provided with an arrangement of ridges, at least some of which define a plurality of teeth. The ridges are preferably arranged in three rows in each of the jaw members, and each row preferably extends substantially across the respective jaw member. In a first jaw member, a front ridge preferably defines four teeth, a second ridge preferably defines five teeth, and a third ridge preferably defines one elongate tooth. In a second jaw member, a front ridge preferably defines two teeth, a second ridge preferably defines four teeth, and a third ridge preferably defines one elongate tooth.
When the jaw members are in the closed position, the front ridge of the second jaw member is directed toward the base of the front ridge of the first jaw member, the second ridge of the second jaw member is directed toward the base of the second ridge of teeth of the first jaw member, and the third ridge of the second jaw member is directed toward the base of the third ridge of the first jaw member. Each of the ridges preferably has a rear wall which extends substantially perpendicular to the surface on which the respective ridge is located, and a front wall which extends from the surface on which the respective ridge is located to the rear wall such that each of the ridges in cross-section has a cuspid-like appearance.
The clamp of the hanger has been demonstrated to have superior gripping ability on denim jeans garments, but may be useful to securely grip other garments.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reference to the detailed description taken in conjunction with the provided figures.